


Looks Like Dancing

by colossally_fubar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bert is a mage, M/M, Reiner is a swordsman, also the Dragonborn, little skyrim au thing, they're both badass and hopelessly in love, this is the first time I've written in eons so probably a bit rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossally_fubar/pseuds/colossally_fubar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt catches Reiner staring at him while he practices casting spells. Skyrim AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whinges](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whinges).



> This is a small birthday ficlet I wrote for Whinges! They were the first to ever do fanart of this AU for me and helped make it become real. Whinges, thank you so much for sharing your artwork and talent with me, as well as the rest of the Reibert fandom. Happy birthday!

Gritting his teeth reflexively, Bertholdt spun on his heel. Feeling his robes whip around him, Bertholdt unclenched his hands and felt the electricity run through his veins as he unleashed a lightning bolt from both hands. The air immediately exploded around him with the sound of thunder. When he was younger, he had been terrified of lightning spells, the pain and terror of his accident constantly in his mind. Now Bertholdt almost felt empowered by the release of lightning from his hands. 

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Bertholdt turned to see Reiner staring at him, his eyes alight with adoration. Immediately Bertholdt felt his face flushing. “Sorry,” he preemptively apologized. 

Reiner shook his head. “No no. You should not apologize for being so handsome when you’re casting magic.”  

Bertholdt’s face grew even redder. “I-I’m not that handsome. Especially when casting magic. Have you seen how sweaty I get, especially when casting flame spells?” 

Reiner seemed almost not to hear him. “Have you seen how sweaty I get when practicing sword work? Or do blacksmithing?” He smiled. “No, you’re handsome even when you’re sweaty.” 

Letting out another sigh, Bertholdt sank down next to Reiner. For a minute Bertholdt did not want to say anything. It still did not seem quite real that he was even in this position— that his love for Reiner was requited and that they were actually a couple now. 

“But truly, Bertholdt,” Reiner began slowly, “I really admire how handsome you are, when you are casting magic. You’re incredibly powerful when using those spells. Your face gets so stern and you’re concentrating so hard… and it looks like you’re dancing.” Reiner’s face turned bright red, as though he was embarrassed to admit this. 

Bertholdt leaned in to place a soft kiss on Reiner’s cheek. “I… guess I do move a little like dancing while casting magic, helps give the magic the flow it wants.”

“And that’s important to keeping magic safe for the caster.” Reiner’s golden eyes darted down to Bertholdt scarred hands. Gently, Reiner gave one of Bertholdt’s hands a small squeeze. 

For a minute Bertholdt was speechless. Looking to change subject, Bertholdt cleared his throat. “I think you’re the handsome one, especially when practicing your sword and shield work… you’re so strong.” Bertholdt gently squeezed Reiner’s gauntleted hand in return. 

Reiner gave a small laugh, his golden eyes sparkling. “We’ll both have to agree to be the most handsome together, then?” Reiner stood up, his armor plates grating against each other noisily as he did so. Stretching, Reiner spoke again. “We should get going again, Bertl Turtle. It’s still another hour until we reach Riften.” 

Groaning slightly, Bertholdt clambered to his feet. “Yeah. We should get going,” he echoed Reiner. 

“You’ll have to wait just a minute, though,” Reiner said abruptly, stepping in to close the distance between them. Carefully, Reiner grabbed at the sides of Bertholdt’s hood, staring up at him intently. “Just remember that I love you? I am so lucky to have you. I mean that.” 

Bertholdt felt his heart begin to race as Reiner gripped at his hood. Meeting Reiner’s eyes, Bertholdt could feel himself blushing. “I’ll be sure to remember that. Remember that I love you, and that I’m lucky to have you, too.” 

Shutting his eyes blissfully, Reiner pulled Bertholdt in for a tender kiss. 


End file.
